Tras la capa del concejo
by Liv-Scarlett
Summary: Porque detrás del orgulloso mago que portaba la capa como un integrante más del concejo, se encontraba un hombre llenó de cicatrices marcadas por las desgracias de la vida. "Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Junio 2015 - Doranbolt/Mest del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima.

 **"Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de apreciación: Junio 2015 - Doranbolt/Mest del foro:** **Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**

* * *

 _._

 _Embriaguez_

 _._

A pesar de todos sus intentos no pudo contenerse por más tiempo, cayó de rodillas y sosteniendo fuertemente su estómago, terminó por liberar lo poco que había ingerido de alimento esta tarde. Al intentarse levantar, un intensó mareo lo azotó logrando hacerlo tambalearse para luego resbalar con su propio vómito y besar de nueva cuenta el duro piso de concreto con el que había sido construida la calle.

Todo daba vueltas en su cabeza, su temperatura corporal era elevada a pesar del frío que empañaba la ciudad. Con dificultad logró apoyarse en el cristal de alguna tienda mientras sus piernas temblaban al no ser capaces de sostener su propio peso. Poco a poco pudo visualizar su imagen reflejada en ese espejo. Y lo que vio lo aterró.

— ¿Cómo llegué a este estado? — Preguntó a si mismo mientras pasaba sus ásperas manos por todo su rostro.

Sus ropas sucias y apestosas, ojos rojos, cabello despeinado, la barba sin afeitar y restos de comida en su cara. Ya nada quedaba del orgulloso hombre del consejo.

— Todo ese esfuerzo por conseguir una buena posición en ERA no sirvió de nada ¡Fue tirado a la basura! — Golpeó el vidrio con indignación— ¡Maldita sea la hora en que acepte la misión!—

A su mente llegaron los recuerdos del día en acepto trabajar en cubierto como miembro de Fairy Tail, juró llevar a cabo su labor con determinación sin saber que ese sería su más grande error conduciéndolo a la perdición inmediata.

Aun no lo entendía, su trabajo fue cumplido y en cierta forma fue exitoso. Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué enrollarse la soga al cuello lastimando y desperdiciando la vida en esas condiciones? ¿Por qué no simplemente olvidar el pasado y seguir con el presente?

Pero entonces, la imagen de una niña junto con otras siluetas más, calaba en lo más profundo de su mente logrando comprenderlo todo. En resumen, era una escoria.

— Soy un asco de persona—Escupía las palabras de la boca. —Lo merezco, merezco esto y más—Gruesas lágrimas surcaban los ojos sin resplandor de aquel joven.

Y viviendo como un cadáver putrefacto por el arrepentimiento de haber dejado morir a aquellas personas, se aferraba con desesperación a su único amigo que por solo unos instantes lograba alejarlo de la realidad y abandonarse en ese estado de embriaguez para perderse en los divinos consuelos ofrecidos por el alcohol y su dolor.

* * *

¡Dejen Reviews!


	2. Mariposa

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece pero algún día lo hará.

 **"Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de apreciación: Junio 2015 - Doranbolt/Mest del foro:** **Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**

* * *

.

 _Mariposa_

 _._

Era arriesgado, lo sabía, las posibilidades de salir vivos eran casi nulas pero no estaba dispuesto a cometer el mismo error otra vez. Teletransportandose de forma inmediata, llegó hasta la localización de "Face".

Ahí, fue capaz de verla. Su corazón sintió un ligero apretón al notar la disposición de ella por entregarse a los dulces brazos de la muerte, estaba totalmente resignada y aceptaba el hecho que su vida terminaba en ese mismo momento pero aun así, su rostro mostraba una gran sonrisa a la hora de pulsar el botón.

Sin perder más tiempo, Doranbolt, recogió a ambas en sus brazos y valiéndose de su magia, terminó por salir de aquel lugar justo antes que todos explotaran.

—Justo a tiempo—Exclamó, una vez fuera del peligro. Su mirada bajó hasta la persona que sostenía. —Pequeña y frágil—Pensó, al observar su linda y tierna imagen—Nunca esperé que pudieran destruir Face….y pensar que solo es una niña— Dijo al recostarla.

— ¿En dónde estoy? — La peliazul abrió los ojos al igual que Charle— ¡¿Qué ha pasado con Face?!

—Gracias a ustedes dos, se ha detenido.

—Nos salvaste— Pronunció la exceed.

—Aún es muy pronto para eso— Negó con el semblante serio— Ese no era el único— Anunció mientras ellas admiraban sorprendidas el oscuro panorama.

—A pesar de que hicimos todo lo que pudimos— Charles estaba desesperada— Este es fin…

—No lo digas— La interrumpió Wendy— Ya no huiré más, no volveré a ser una cobarde— Alzando la palma de su mano, terminó por cortar su largo y hermoso cabello ante el completo asombro de los presentes que solo podían mirar los azules mechones caer— Todos están luchando ¡Así que yo tampoco me rendiré!

La fuerte determinación adornaba sus ojos. Doranbolt solo esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo. Que equivocado se hallaba, hace mucho que Wendy había crecido, ya no necesitaba de la protección de alguien, ahora podía valerse por si misma.

—Ya no es una niña— Susurró al viento—La pequeña mariposa, se ha convertido en una hermosa y fuerte hada.


	3. Semilla del pesimismo

_._

 _Semilla del pesimismo_

.

Ese momento aún está marcado en su mente y aparece para atormentarlo cada noche durante sus pesadillas.

Recuerda perfectamente bien el instante en que el enorme, terrorífico y oscuro dragón, se elevó majestuoso por los cielos justo para lanzar su último ataque exterminando por completo a toda la isla Tenrou junto con aquellos magos pertenecientes a Fairy Tail.

La noticia de ese terrible incidente se esparció como la pólvora por todo el reino y de pronto, se organizaron equipos de búsqueda y rescate pertenecientes a otros a otros gremios e incluso el mismo concejo formó parte de la ayuda.

—No te hagas muchas ilusiones, es imposible que hayan sobrevivido.

Esas fueron la crudas y realistas palabras que le había dedicado Lahar.

—Si algo aprendí en todo este tiempo que estuve de infiltrado en Fairy Tail, es que ellos nunca se rinden, siempre encuentran la manera de salir adelante. —Habló él con absoluta confianza.

La primera semana fue difícil pero todos tenían la más firme intención de encontrar a los desaparecidos, sabían que sería complicado, sin embargo, creían fervientemente que tarde o temprano lograrían completar su objetivo.

El primer mes llegó demasiado pronto. La mayoría comenzaba a mostrarse cansado ante tal situación y los rumores acerca de la muerte de los principales magos que integraban el gremio más ruidoso y molesto de la ciudad, comenzaron a aparecer. No obstante, la determinación enmarcada en los ojos de cada uno de aquellos que continuaban la búsqueda era evidente.

Al paso de medio año, el concejo decretó el fallecimiento oficial de las dieciocho personas presentes en lo que alguna vez fue la isla Tenroujima y ordenó la retirada de todo tipo de investigaciones.

—Ellos esta vivos, yo lo sé— Se repetía constantemente, aunque en el fondo, empezaba a dudar de esas palabras—No pudieron haber caído ante eso.

El año se cumplió rápidamente y para ese entonces el asunto fue olvidado por todos. Los lamentos y la culpabilidad en el triste hombre brotaron al exterior arruinándole poco a poco la vida.

— Debí de haber hecho algo en esa ocasión— Se auto flagelaba ocupando la misma oración como si de látigos se tratasen— Yo pude haber salvado a unos cuantos— Lloraba internamente.

En ese punto, los ojos de Doranbolt fueron abiertos obligándole a ver la realidad, ya no esperaba ninguna noticia acerca de Fairy Tail y consideraba absurdos todos esos intentos por hallarles que sus miembros restantes aún continuaban. Su pequeña flor de esperanza había marchitado siendo remplazada solo por la semilla del pesimismo.


	4. Ultima misión

.

 _Ultima misión_

.

Estaba ansioso, después de todo, ya llevaba un buen tiempo que no hacía eso.

—Estas muy animado el día de hoy— Habló Lahar situándose a lado suyo.

—La última misión a la que asistí fue hace 7 años— Le recordó.

— No venimos a jugar— El hombre de lentes lo reprendió— Así que no te confíes.

—Lo sé, solo tenemos que capturar a unos bandidos— Dijo mirando el entorno que le rodeaba.

El lugar en el que se hallaban tenía un aspecto desértico. Las construcciones eran hechas de madera muy parecida al estilo del viejo oeste.

De pronto, una bala mágica fue disparada en su dirección pero ambos magos fueron capaces de esquivarlas. Cuando el humo se disipó, se vieron rodeados por varios tipos armados con pistolas y vestidos con camisas de cuadros, sombreros y botas.

El ataque comenzó y a pesar de ser superados en número, Doranbolt y Lahar supieron apañárselas bien derrotando a todos sus enemigos.

—Te dije, esto sería muy fácil— Musitó el ex integrante de Fairy Tail.

— ¡Doranbolt ten cuidado! — Gritó su compañero antes de apartarlo provocando que el proyectil disparado chocara contra él en lugar de su objetivo.

— ¡Lahar! — Exclamó el pelinegro — ¡Pagaras por esto! —Bramó al ubicar al causante de todo esto quien se disponía a toda velocidad montado a caballo pero fue detenido y exterminado por Doranbolt. — ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó preocupado una vez cerca de él.

— Claro que sí— Respondió con dificultad ya que la herida no era mortal pero si lastimaba.

—No debiste de hacer eso.

—Si no lo hubiera hecho, habrías sido lastimado

—Eso es mejor que perder a un amigo—Confesó.

—Aún sigo vivo— Mencionó Lahar— Y todavía falta mucho para que muera.

— Más te vale— Le advirtió el chico con la cicatriz en el rostro.

— Lo más seguro es que el primero de los dos en irse seas tú.

— Por supuesto que no— Doranbolt replicó ofendido— Yo seguiré vivo para cuando sea tu funeral y vendré todos los días a dejar flores a tu tumba—Comentó con gracia.

—Deja las bromas para después, pronto comenzará la reunión de los miembros del concejo y debemos llegar a tiempo para hacer guardia.

—Tienes razón. Andando.

Jamás podría comprender la ironía de la vida. Nunca haría imaginado que esa sería una de las últimas conversaciones que sostendría con su amigo antes de su fallecimiento. Pero no era momento de indagar en el pasado, ahora mismo tenía que cumplir la tarea de vengarlo. Recordando su promesa, dejó una blanca flor en la lápida donde descansaba el cuerpo de su compañero para luego mirar hacia el horizonte con determinación.

— ¡Derrotaré a Tartaros!

* * *

Este drabble si que es un asco, random fue muy desgraciado al sortearme un genero del cual yo ni si quiera sabía que existía y que por supuesto, no me gusta para nada pero ya me vengaré algún día. Además, no conté con el tiempo suficiente para concentrarme en el.

He de decir que estos retos son muy divertidos y me alegra enormemente el formar parte de tan espectacular foro.

De mi parte, esto ha sido todo y espero ansiosa poder participar en los retos venideros.

Me despido deseando de todo corazón que este conjunto de drabbles le haya gustado.

Besos y abrazos!


End file.
